


hugs and kisses for the king

by mishhe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/pseuds/mishhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for ricetard @ interhight 2014!<br/>i hope u like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hugs and kisses for the king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



 


End file.
